militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Adesola Nunayon Amosu
| death_date = | birth_place = Badagry Lagos State, Nigeria | death_place = | allegiance = | branch = |size=23px | serviceyears =January 1979–present | rank = Air vice-marshal | commands = Safety Officer at 81 Air Maritime Group Benin as well Wing Chief Operations Officer Fleet Operations Officer at the 101 Presidential Air Fleet, Abuja Commandant officer of the 101 Presidential Air Fleet Air Officer Commanding Tactical Air Command Director of Operations Chief of Air Staff | unit = Nigerian Air Force | battles = Islamic Insurgency War | awards = Distinguished Service Medal (Dss) Defense Superior Service Medal Fellow War College (fwc) Passed Staff College Dagger (psc+) Commander of The Order of the Federal Republic (CFR) | spouse = Omolara Amosu | website = }} ' Adesola Nunayon Amosu' Commander of The Order of the Federal Republic (CFR) (born 1 September 1958) is a Nigerian Air Force, Air vice-marshal and the 19th Chief of Air Staff, CAS. Early life He was born on 1 August 1958 in Badagry, Lagos State, Nigeria He had his elementary education at Ladilak Primary School, Lagos State before he proceeded to Apostolic Grammar School, where he sat for the West African Senior School Certificate Examination. He was enlisted into the Nigerian Air Force through the Nigerian Defence Academy as a member of the 25 Regular Course on 3 January 1979 and was commissioned as Pilot officer on 3 July 1981. He later attended the Armed Forces Command and Staff College, Jaji before he proceeded to National War College, Nigeria. He also bagged a Master of science, M. sc degree in Strategic studies from the University of Ibadan. Air force career He trained as a Pilot officer at 301 Flying Training School Kaduna before he moved to 303 Flying Training School Kano. After his training he was deployed to the 99 Air Combat Training Group Kainji for type-rating on the Alpha-Jet aircraft. He was promoted to the rank of Air vice-marshal on 3 July 2010. He was decorated by Goodluck Ebele Jonathan, the president of Federal Republic of Nigeria He as served at different capacity in the Nigerian Air Force before he attained the peak of his career. He served as Safety Officer at 81 Air Maritime Group Benin and later became the Chief Operations Officer as well as Fleet Operations Officer at the 101 Presidential Air Fleet, Abuja. He also served as the Commandant officer of the 101 Presidential Air Fleet. Prior to his appointment on 16 January 2014 as the Chief of Air Staff, CAS he was the Director of Operations and Air Officer Commanding Tactical Air Command. He is a renowned pilot who has flown the Alpha-Jet, Dornier 228 Gulfstream 5 airplanes, Dornier 128-6 and Falcon 900 with over 6,200 flying hours on many Nigerian Air Force aircraft. See also *Nigerian Air Force References Category:Nigerian Air Force air marshals Category:Nigerian Air Force officers Category:Nigerian military personnel Category:1958 births Category:Living people Category:University of Ibadan alumni Category:Nigerian aviators Category:People from Lagos State Category:Yoruba military personnel